Dark M Slayer
by Th3 Last Pr0digy
Summary: Its a world of love and hate. You get what you deserve...What happens when the S.S's and Darien collide with an old partner and realize she's not the same...R
1. Just a Set Back!

Dark M. Slayer  
  
Rena  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon stuff beside this story and my own made up characters, so chill! ** GLARES AT THE LAWYERS ** they can't give you a break! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This is just a little thing to explain the stuff for the story, lol, so like please be patient.  
  
Serena Tuskino: I can't give you anything on her right now so. Blonde hairs, Dark blue eyes.  
  
Sailor Scouts: All the Sailor Scouts and Serena are 19 years old, and in collage of course.  
  
* Raye Hino: (Sailor Mars) Black hairs all let down (actually they say her hairs are violet?? Weird I know) and violet eyes. The leader of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
* * Mina Aino: (Sailor Venus) Blonde hairs that go to her waist, and are held by a red bow on top of her head, light blue eyes, is the 2nd in command of the Sailor Scouts.  
  
*** Amy Anderson: (Sailor Mercury) Short Blue/ Raven hairs up to her ears or something, and blue eyes. The smart one in the group.  
  
**** Lita Johnson: (Sailor Jupiter) Brown hairs in a ponytail, and black hairs. The strong girl in the group.  
  
Darien McKay Shields: Tuxedo Mask.okay the deal here is that he's 20 years old, and is in collage, but is like a bachelor in Japan, and a great businessman. His father Darren Shields is a rich man, and Darien started handling his business at the age of 18. So like he's really popular around his collage, which is the same as the Sailor Scouts. Uhm.He's going to be strong, quite, fast, brave, and he's going to improve than the one role he does in Sailor Moon. In this fic he doesn't do that speech thing either, he just attacks when the Scouts are in big trouble, and like he has strong sense too.lol. He has to be Smart, handsome, dark, and very well liked around the place. lol.  
  
Okay the story line.It starts out when the scouts are 19 years old, and I like to let you know that Serena isn't in this until later, but you gotta pay attention to what happens cuz this is like gonna be a mystery type of stuff, well not really but on some parts it is. Anyways I'll tell you whats going on later as I go through the story. Later 


	2. chapter1

Dark M. Slayer  
  
Rena Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!!! : SNIFF SNIFF: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hit, Slam, and Jump Hit, Slam and Jump Twenty-two down, 15 more to go. This was the way it always was. It was always fighting, always killing and destroying your enemies. Well, it had been like this for many years now. Ever since she had turned 14. But before that age her history was a mystery. She was a warrior, a young 19 years old woman that fought for justice against evil. She had surfaced at the age of 15 from the Anioma Mnts. Since than she had created chaos around the whole world it seemed. Now she was to go to Tokyo, Japan, to save the innocents that were being attacked by monsters for years now. She was ready to kill and go- well after she killed rest of the 15 monsters here. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ " That was another youma that was stronger than the last! It seems like they're stronger than the last.what are we going to do?!?!?" Mina Aino complained. She, the other 3 scouts, and Tuxedo Mask had just come back from another hard youma battle. They had been fighting since they were 13 years old, since their loss of someone important at the age of 14 they were always tired after a battle. But they never admitted letting her, Serena Tuskino their old leader, go. They didn't know where she was at, only that she was safe and happy, just like they wanted her to be, in heavens. Though they wanted her to be with them, just like they used to be. Especially Darien who had wanted her to be secure but what he got was.but that was in the past and now they had to think about their future and this new enemy that seemed to be stronger than any other. BEEP BEEP : SIGH: " I guess that another youma attack, lets go," said Amy Anderson. *~*~*~ At the Park ~*~*~* " Stop right there you evil monster! We're the Sailor Scouts and we won't let you hurt innocents just like that! Now pay attention because these will be the last peoples you'll hurt in your whole lifetime!" Yelled the Sailor Scouts together as they threw their attacks at the youma. Tux simply watched the scene, only not the sailor scouts, but a some source that was irritating his sense. His attention went back to the sailor scouts as they shot another energy full of their attacks. " It didn't even scratch it!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ' Of course it won't scratch it.they're just wasting their energy.' she thought as she watched the sailor scouts fight pathetically from a tree near by the scene. 'Time to finish this game.' she moved swiftly and quickly that the scouts saw nothing but a sudden surge of wind. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Suddenly there was a wind that went around the youma. To the Sailor Scout's amazement the youma turned to dust. They didn't know what had happened to the youma but were relieved that the youma was now dead and not hurting anyone else. Only Tuxedo Mask had a hunch on what had occurred, he had seen a woman, so strong and quick that she was faster than the wind that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Though he didn't say anything about his hunch to no one and simply watched the girls wonder what kind of source could've destroyed this youma that they couldn't destroy. " WOW, but how did it just turn to dust?" wondered Raye as Amy looked in her mini mercury computer on for some information. " It seems, that the wind was actually some kind of strong source or some kind of deadly energy that had just went right through the youma thereby destroying it. But what can be so strong that it can destroy a strong youma just like that when it didn't even get scratched when we threw powerful attacks on it?" Amy wondered out to herself not realizing that she had wondered aloud. " Well I don't care what it was now, as long as that youma is dead and I can rest easily. You guys we have classes tomorrow, lets go." With that Mina left with Lita by her side. As Amy and Raye started to leave, Darien just stood there. " Maybe it wasn't a "what", maybe it was a "who"." Darien said aloud only for Amy, Raye, and a shadow to hear what he had said. The shadow person, who was behind a tree, turned slightly only to allow her right eye to look at them as they left. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ' He knows.' and she disappeared. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ' Who could she be? Why did I feel like I know her? Why is she so familiar?' Darien thought as he stood watching the dark sky from his balcony. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* " You need to act normal as much as possible. Collage won't be as easy as it sounds." Andrew explained, " Are you even listening? Girl you need to pay attention! No one should even imagine you being an abnormal young woman. You will use your last name, so none will suspect you. Understand? Ah YOU'RE SIMPLY IMPOSSIBLE! Later! Go away1 I'll see you at school, and you better be there!" Andrew angrily shouted. ' Wait, she can never act normal, than why the heck did I ask her to act it? Geez sometimes I can act so stupid around her!' Andrew thought. After listening to Andrew, she leaves, walks toward the darkness, as she makes way home with only one thought. ' He knows.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Black short skirt, with 3 black lines on her left white creamy skinned leg. A white and black lined short shirt with black lines on her right arm. Her long blonde hairs were in two buns on top of her head, with rest of her hairs flowing down. There was a whitish lip-gloss on her pink lips. Her black heels twisted around her white legs as two snakes would around a tree. As she walked through the hallway, guys stopped in their tracks. As she came toward her homeroom she slowed down. " Ah welcome, we had been waiting for you Miss Tuskino. Miss please introduce yourself." Said her teacher. " Serenity Tuskino." Was all she had said as she looked around the classroom, her gaze stopping only on a shocked face of a raven-haired young man. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* He just stared at her.Darien was shocked. ' HOW CAN IT BE?!?!? SHE WAS DEAD! HOW CAN THIS YOUNG WOMAN LOOK AND BASICALLY HAVE THE SAME NAME AS HIS SERENA! HOW CAN SHE BE ALIVE WHEN SERENA TUSKINO HAD DIED 6 YEARS AGO!?!' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Remember guys this is like my first fic here and I don't know what kind of stuff you guys really like, but anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Cuz I did writing it! lol later! 


	3. chapter2

Dark M. Slayer  
  
Rena  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always, do I even have to say it??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASH BACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Serenity!! STOP!! Don't go there! Its dangerous!" The little blonde boy yelled to his twin as she ran into the most dangerous side of the forest.  
  
" GOD! SERENITY STOP! PLEASE FOR GOD'S SAKE! DON'T RUN INTO THAT PLACE!" he yelled again this time trying harder to reach his sister before she went down into the ditch or worse got lost. And getting lost in these woods was the worst thing that can happen to anyone. Many people went into this forest to never come out again. He didn't want to lose his only sister in that kind of way. If he didn't stop and save her now, he would never be able to respect himself.  
  
The young happy Serenity kept on running, never knowing what was going on. She and her twin brother were only 6 years old. She was the oldest by 1 minute. They both loved each other very much because they both had each other to survive on in this evil world. Only difference was that Serenity hadn't met any evil at that time, and had thought everything was kind, nice, and always happy. The young child had no idea what she was getting into by going into the Greenwich Forest.  
  
"Serenity please stop! Serenity.serenity." the young child's scream to his sisters were swallowed by his sobbing as he fell on the floor and looked up to see his dear older sister fall into the big ditch screaming for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACKENDS*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" SERENITY!!!!!" The young blonde man woke up sweating and clenching his sheets as he remembered once again what had happened when he was a 7-year- old boy.  
  
Soon his face was streaming with unshed tears.he was so deep in his misery that he didn't see a dark shadow standing on his balcony at his 9 story his apartment.  
  
' Oh, dear brother.' with that thought in the shadows mind the shadow jumped and went away, leaving the young man to his own misery.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well I'm sorry that this one is short, but it had to be, lol. But I am working on the next one already so.and I'm trying my best to put spaces in between so its easier to read, but I don't know what to do if this didn't work. If you like please help me out on it. later 


	4. chapter3

Dark M. Slayer  
  
Rena  
  
Disclaimer: Don't plan on bothering.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been 13 years since Serenity had gone into the forest never to return. Since than he had blamed himself for what happened to his sweet innocent sister. He could never forget.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At College:  
  
" So Raye, hows things with Chad? I mean how you guys doin'?" asked Mina.  
  
" I hate Chad so theres nothing with us.Isn't a little strange, I mean that new girl." Raye began.  
  
It had been a week now since Darien had ran up to them right after his homeroom class to tell them that there was a girl name Serenity Tuskino, or should they say Serena Tuskino.  
  
" Its weird, she has the same last name, same hair color, and well maybe she grew a little, but Serena would look exactly like her if she was." Raye began again trying to reason how this could have occurred. Well its not everyday you see someone come back from the dead.  
  
" Maybe it's her ghost! She came here to take revenge on us for what we did to her.Well she cant do that cuz what we said WAS true. She is or was a wimp, klutz, uncaring, foodhogger, and a very unsmart PIG! She didn't even come back to ask if we meant all that.:sob:" Mina starts crying as she remembered her best friend, who, without Mina really admitting it, WAS the most caring person she had ever met. She missed her, they all did.no one have the guts to say it.  
  
'We're just stupid little fools, we are retarded only thinking about our pride, GOD I'm one just like rest of the scouts. God Serena please forgive us,' Mina kept on thinking.  
  
" Darien your awfully quite today. You usually have the whole girl group running around our table. Whats wrong? You don't believe about that Serenity girl do you?" said Raye looking at Darien, who was awfully keeping to himself since last night.  
  
Usually he was always fun, always picking up girls that could spend some time with him. He was really popular and very well liked because of his good grades and his athletic skills. All the girls were after him, including her, Raye Hino. Suddenly this new girl Serenity comes up and he forgets everyone else and starts wondering about that weird girl. Who cared if she looked like Serena, SERENA WAS DEAD! End of discussion. Plus there was supposed to be this upcoming party at one of the fanciest ballrooms, where the College was having a dance at for the sophomores. Of course she was going and so was Darien, with her on his arms. She'd make sure of it.  
  
" You guys could we stop wondering around and get back to our S.S. discussion cuz that's why we ditched all of our other friends to get here for!" Amy was getting mad and she didn't like the looks Raye was giving Darien and looking at the new girl who had come out of a classroom talking to one of the students.  
  
" Hey theres Andrew! I'm going with him, you guys can talk I'll catch up later!" With that Darien ran off to Andrew and Serenity.  
  
" Yeah and there the new girl right along with him. I see who he's going to." Raye looked like she was going to kill the new girl, and probably feeling the hated or well heated gaze of Raye, the girl looked straight toward Raye and just simply stared at her. Raye was shocked a girl not to say an unpopular girl had the nerve to look at her in the eye, and simply look away as if she was dismissing her or something.  
  
Lita looked at Raye, and knew there was going to be some trouble. Raye was also one of the popular girls around campus and everyone knew not to mess around with her, and that poor new girl just dissed on her by looking away, wait a minute, she made a mistake by simply looking at her in the eye.  
  
' Poor Serenity, oh well, she'll learn not to mess with us after Raye took care of her.' Lita thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Oh Darien.Wuzup man?" Andrew said as he looked up to see Darien coming toward them. He quickly turned his frown into a big smile. " Yo, meet my friend, Darien. Darien, this is Serenity, uh.one of my close.friends." Andrew started. " Close friends huh? You never told me about any close friendship with anyone else but Rita. You sure she know who she is?" Darien said as he looked over Serenity. He took her hand into his and kissed her on top of it. Making eye contact with her he started on how it was a pleasure to meet with her.  
  
" It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Darien Shields." Serenity said in a husky voice, not breaking the eye contact.  
  
":COUGH: uh.Darien I was planning to give Serenity a tour of the city, but I just found out I cant can you do that for me?" He said as Serenity and Darien, both looking up at him with the question.  
  
Than looking at Serenity, Darien agreed. Serenity simply looked to the ground as both young men made the plans.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Mars Fire IGNITES!!" Sailor Mars yelled as she threw another attack at the youma.  
  
Like the one before her, it had no effect on youma. It had been going on for a week. It was like someone was playing games with them. They would waste all their energies trying to get rid of the damned youma, and at the end some wind would come and simply turn the youma to dust. Though this time they were prepared to see what the wind actually was.  
  
" Mars! Its happening! The WIND! THE WIND!!" Sailor Venus started yelling as a sudden wind turned the youma to dust.  
  
" Got it Mercury? You got it all?" Mars asked Mercury as she saved the file on her minni computer. " Yes I got it all taped." " Now we can what exactly IS this wind." Sailor Mars said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
While in the forest, the shadow's eyes started glowing red, she fled before anything else was found.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" So you're saying that they might have you on tape? How can that be, your faster than speed of light! How can they see you? Huh? That's absurd, plus didn't you have your suit on this time? Please tell me you had your suit on before you destroyed the youma?!?" Andrew yelled almost pulling his hairs out.  
  
" SERENITY! DID YOU OR NOT!??!" He yelled again.  
  
" No."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it for now, be back later. Anyways the thing about the suit is that its like a sailor suit, where you know how when the S.S. are in their suits no one can recognize them if they know the S.S. as normal girls. So its like that with Serenity. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Cuz I'll try making my story according to what you guys want, its not like I'm typing this for me, ITS FOR YOU GUYS!!! LATER 


	5. Chapter 4

Dark M. Slayer  
  
Rena  
  
**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"That's weird, it looks like a girl!" Amy stated as she looked onto the mini camera. "A Girl? I don't understand!! What does all this mean!?!" Raye yelled out with her arms outward. " Maybe we should wait for the next time we see her." Mina said. " Or whom ever IT is." **~~**~~**~~**~~**~~** " Why didn't you had your suit on Serenity? I'm asking you something?" Andrew asked very coldly, and got all of Serenity's attention because she had never seen him that way. " Maybe I was still in my trance, I usually don't know when that happens?" She replied. " I thought you loose that trance when you hear danger calling? Serenity I believe something is wrong. Are you alright? Just few more weeks and the others will be here so don't worry. And tell me about this trance because I usually never remember you having this type of sonmia." " I don't know" she said rubbing her head trying hard to think."All I remember is that I left somewhere and I was looking into someone's else's mind-or was it a dream-I don't know, it's just than I was in the park." " This could be dangerous Serenity, you have to watch out next time."  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
" GO!" Andrew yelled at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He felt her slip out the balcony and away. He had another loose feeling like he was loosing her once again. Just like he had felt when she ran into the forest. But God had loved them soo much that he had returned her to him when he was hiking at the Anioma Mnt.s.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Another rover, He's trying to make me loose my patience, but he forget I can have the most patience in the world.' She was standing on top of a skyscraper looking down a mile away at the scence that held the s.s. and Tux. They were all fighting for their lives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Where is she?' Darien thought as he held onto the force shield. All the other scouts had fallen, he was the only one left standing, and he couldn't stop them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her eyes screamed red as she saw both rovers going at the man. She just didn't know why that happened. It had only happened once when she was at the old villiage. That was at night when she felt like someone was attacking her heart, which she didn't knew existing. It felt like that now. Her eyes grew more red than usual and she went for both of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This time she came not as a gust of wind but as a gust of thunder, slowly, slowly killing the two youmas. They all saw her body but they couldn't see her face. Just as she had come she left. And left behind 5 fallen warriors and two heaps of dust where the youmas once stood.  
  
" Who was SHE?" "WOW."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
